The Swan--as it should be...
by Muddles
Summary: This is an alternate ending to an old movie, titled The Swan. Maybe you've seen it, and maybe the end bothered you as much as it bothered me...
1. Default Chapter

Pre-Author's Note- I hated the ending to the movie, The Swan. It was just not very happily-ever after, and I personally prefer those. If the movie had called for the ending, I might have accepted it, but I don't see the original ending as the absolute only choice.  
  
Author's note: The Swan was a movie made (I don't know the year) with Grace Kelly as a Princess being arranged to marry a crown Prince (Alec Guiness), time being around the early 1900s or late 1800s. The Prince is visiting them in their palace while he and Alexandra get to know each other. She and her tutor fall in love, and this next part picks up from the last scene. Alexandra had just spent the night dancing with the Professor by direction of her mother; in order to make the Prince jealous. It works. There is a scene right before this with Albert, the crown Prince, in a study and something transpires there but I can't remember. Alexandra and Nicolaus, the professor, are in the conservatory and they confess love for each other. Nicolaus tries to kiss Alexandra, but she continually skirts away, avoiding him. The Prince chances upon them talking and begins to have verbal sparring with Nicolaus. He gets down-and-dirty and calls Nicolaus names, berating him for being a peasant. After listening to the Prince degrade him, Nicolaus starts forward, and is stopped by a furious kiss from Alexandra. Enter Uncle Karl, Alexandra's monk uncle whom she loves dearly, and exit Prince. Oh yeah, Nicolaus is foreign, Russian or something I think. I don't know the country this is supposed to take place in. And now.on with the show..  
  
"He called him a peasant and tried to drag his name through the mud, and-oh, Uncle Karl!" Alexandra sobbed into her uncle's robes. He patted her back gently and caught Nicolaus' eye. With a curt nod, Nicolaus turned onto his heel and strode out of the room stiffly.  
  
"Child, why is it me to whom you weep?" Karl asked, pushing Alexandra away from him. The princess dabbed at her eyes with her handkerchief.  
  
"I-" she turned suddenly. "But where is Nicolaus?" Her blue eyes swung back to her dear uncle in fear.  
  
"If you don't know, why should I?" shrugged the monk. Alexandra gave her uncle's hand a quick squeeze and breezed out of the room towards the courtyard.  
  
"Nicolaus! Nicolaus!" she cried into the falling darkness. She was too afraid to cry now. What if she lost him for good? After all her mother had done; after all she had done. Alexandra remembered the hurt in Albert's voice from her reaction to the verbal fight.  
  
"Professor! Oh, Nicolaus, please! Don't hide from me, please. I-I am sorry for everything. For mother, for letting her lead me as such. Please forgive me." Alexandra turned, movement of lights catching her eye. Inside, servants were putting out the lights in the study.  
  
From a shadow beside the French door to the study came a voice,  
  
"I am here." Alexandra half-sobbed, relief overwhelming her. She paused and peered into the shadow. She struggled to see the handsome face with which she was enamored. He stepped towards her, his dark eyes cast upon her porcelain face.  
  
"Nicolaus, oh, I am so glad you are still here," Alexandra cried, running to him. Nicolaus stood upright, a wall against her affections. She paused, and searched his features.  
  
"I do not frighten you now?" he asked soberly.  
  
"I only want to be near you now. No, you do not frighten me."  
  
"I only frighten you when I love you?" Alexandra pulled away from him, her face marred with fear.  
  
"You-you don't love me?"  
  
"I won't be a pet to be kept, Princess. To be coddled out of pity, or to be sheltered."  
  
"I don't understand."  
  
"You have never been a slow learner." Nicolaus stepped out of her embrace.  
  
"You think I kissed you out of-out of pity? That's not true! I love you, you know that."  
  
"But you found only to express your feelings when I was verbally attacked? When you commanded me to repress my own feelings? No. If I could interpret your actions as anything but pity, I might have returned it." Alexandra felt as though she'd been slapped.  
  
"Oh. Of.of course not. I'm sorry. I don't wish to.to pester you." Tears welled in her blue eyes as she stepped away from Nicolaus. "I won't bother you anymore, Professor." She fled the courtyard choking back tears.  
  
Oh damn what had he done? He loved her, didn't he? Nicolaus cursed aloud and slapped a hand against a nearby fountain. His damn pride had gotten in the way. But what else was the kiss? How else was he to interpret it? A kiss to suppress him, to detain and distract him temporarily. Temporarily?  
  
"Ha!" Nicolaus laughed aloud. How could she think that any action on her part would be in his mind only temporarily? He thought of her night and day, and even if she merely entered a room, he could never take his eyes off of her.  
  
"You let her go?" a monk asked from the open door of the conservatory.  
  
"Let her go? No. I pushed her away." Nicolaus practically spat the words out in anger. Who exactly was he angry at? The Prince? No. No, he was really mad at himself. Karl watched the young man carefully, his hands folded in front of him.  
  
"Can't she see it cannot work? It is not possible. I cannot give her what she wants. What she needs."  
  
"All she needs right now is for you to tell her you still love her."  
  
"Right now. But what about in ten years? Or even five? She will need a big house, a clean home, where she will not have to work. Someone to look after her children. I will not see her tired, dirty, and old before her time."  
  
"That is for her to decide. Not you."  
  
"No. No. I would never forgive myself if I even gave her the choice."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because she might become those things."  
  
"You ignorant boy. Don't you know that she doesn't care if she becomes dirty and tired, as long as she's with you? I may be a monk, but I am not blind to human affections and emotions." Nicolaus cursed again and Karl held up a hand.  
  
"That is enough. I take my leave of you. It is in your hands now." And he exited quietly. He was right. The decision was Nicolaus' to make. Offer her what she wants now or deny her in hopes that she will live easier. Easier? Will his life be any easier? If her life contains just half the suffering he will face by leaving her, it will indeed be a hard life. But she does love him. She had wanted to kiss him before, when they were alone. He could see it in her eyes, in her touch. But he had also seen the frightened naiveté in her eyes. Perhaps that was all she had needed.to gather her courage. A little time. a little confrontation. Nicolaus nodded his head brusquely. He would see.  
  
Alexandra continued to weep quietly once in her room. The party downstairs was ebbing away, and she listened for her mother's knock on her door. It never came. After a time, Alexandra rose from her bed and trudged over to the door.  
  
"Mary! Mary!" she cried into the hall. Immediately, a young maid came running.  
  
"Yes, miss?" she answered gently, seeing the tear streaks on the Princess's cheeks.  
  
"Help me dress for bed," was the response, as Alexandra closed the door behind the servant. Mary did as told, her careful hands setting out the nightdress and robe and putting away the ball gown. Alexandra slipped into the nightdress while watching Mary's steady hands and motions. She gathered her emotions together and gained strength from the evening ritual.  
  
"Thank you," she said quietly, as Mary tied up the back.  
  
"Ma'am," Mary responded, and exited the room. Alexandra glanced at the bed. She was not tired, she knew that much. Nevertheless, she curled up underneath the covers and stared blankly at the room. When a knock came at the door to her adjoining room, Alexandra jumped. She glanced at the clock on the wall and frowned. It was too late for mother or Albert to be calling now. Slipping the robe on, she opened the door slightly, curious as to whom her visitor might be.  
  
"Nicolaus," she breathed, opening the door. He stepped inside, and quickly shut the door.  
  
"You shouldn't be in here," she said quietly.  
  
"Does it really matter? I think the two of us are in enough trouble anyway." He smiled slightly and took a step closer. "Everyone is in bed anyway." Alexandra clutched her robe tighter, but did not move away from him. She was entranced by the teasing smile on his lips. His face was normally so sober, even when he was with her in the conservatory. She reached a hand out to touch his face, almost unsure if the smile was real. He turned his mouth to kiss her palm, and she felt her knees weaken.  
  
"Nicolaus, please. Can't we talk in the morning?"  
  
"I'm afraid not. I don't want you to think it over. We're both too logical, Princess, and by that time, we might have talked ourselves out of love."  
  
"I don't feel very logical now, Nicolaus," she said with a weak smile. Nicolaus gathered her into his arms, and she remembered how her heart had jumped that first time he had gathered her as such. It was no different now. Slowly, gently, he lowered his mouth to hers. Alexandra did not shrink as before, nor did she play coy. She merely met him. The kiss was sweet and tender, not unlike the two of them. They reluctantly parted on a sigh from Alexandra.  
  
"Pity?" She asked him, her eyes blue eyes searching his brown ones.  
  
"No," Nicolaus said, kissing her gently again. "Love. I still love you, Alexandra. I fear I always will. I pose to you a question. I am leaving in the morning. You may leave with me, or you may stay and marry the prince. You know your heart and your head. I trust you know the pros and cons of each." After carefully glancing about the hall, Nicolaus escaped. Alexandra climbed into bed, content. 


	2. Chapter 2:The decision

Ch.2  
  
Morning dawned to a clear sky. It did not mirror Alexandra's own heart, which was a raging storm of thoughts and feelings. She loved Nicolaus and would do anything for him.  
  
"But will I be content with our life together? I'm not foolish. I know I wouldn't have the luxuries I have now." Alexandra debated with herself in her vanity mirror. "And I have always wanted to be a queen. Mother has always wanted me to be a queen, also. I would let her down. But Uncle Karl would be saddened if I gave up on Nicolaus for something so..material." A knock on her bedroom door startled her, and Alexandra flew to her bed to wrap herself in her robe. Fearing it to be Nicolaus, she held her breath.  
  
"It's only Mary, miss," Mary called through the half-open door as she entered. Alexandra smiled in relief.  
  
"Yes, of course, Mary." She draped the robe over her bed, and tried to untie her nightgown.  
  
"Oh let me, Your Highness. They're so hard to reach if you-" Alexandra gave in reluctantly. She wanted to prove to herself that she didn't really need a servant. Her arms hung limply at her sides as Mary began to untie the strings.  
  
"Mary. Where do you sleep?"  
  
"Oh, miss, you needn't worry yourself over that."  
  
"But I'm curious. Where does the staff stay?"  
  
"Most everyone is bunked in the West Wing, ma'am. Down the corridor from the library, there's a corner, and the hall narrows."  
  
"Yes, I'm familiar with it." Alexandra slipped out of her nightgown and into the undergarments that lay waiting on her bed.  
  
"A door's at the end of the hall, ma'am. It leads to the servant quarters. But, Your Highness," Mary turned Alexandra around, "It's best that you don't go down there."  
  
"Nonsense."  
  
"Your mother-"  
  
"My mother will mind her own business," Alexandra said tartly. She said it more bravely than she felt. A moment of silence passed as Alexandra dressed. She desperately searched to find a way to ask about the Professor's room without being obvious. She felt a sense of desperation as Mary exited the room.  
  
"Oh, miss," Mary popped her head around the door and smiled at Alexandra, "the professor's room is the last on the left." Mary closed the door quickly. Alexandra laughed. After a moment, she sneaked out of the room and hurried down the hall as quietly as possible. Her brothers still slept, and her mother rarely came out of her room before eight. Alexandra leaned over the rail and checked the clock in the main hall. She still had a couple hours to go.  
  
The servant's hall echoed her footsteps ominously. Alexandra feared that the noise might bring some out of their rooms, but no such luck. She glanced in one room left open and realized that all the staff was busy, working to make her day an easy one. With glee, she flew down to the Professor's room. The door was open, but it was obvious someone was still inside. Timidly, Alexandra knocked, then entered. Nicolaus glanced up as she entered the room. Alexandra closed the door behind her carefully, barely allowing the door to click in the lock.  
  
"I've made my decision," she said, nervously wringing her hands. Nicolaus paused in his packing. He rose from his bent position from packing. His brown suit accentuated his dark, foreign features; the string tie knotted under his shirt collar matched the blue of the morning sky.  
  
"I'm going with you." Alexandra moved to the opposite side of the bed, her back to the window. Nicolaus hesitated.  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"I'm never sure about anything. But I don't care what it means. I want to be with you." Nicolaus smiled, and came to stand beside her.  
  
"I love you," he said gently taking her hand. Alexandra smiled.  
  
"I love you, too." She rose and gently kissed him. Nicolaus gathered her in his arms, not letting go of her or the kiss. He felt her arms go around him, and her hands rose to caress his neck. Again, after a moment, they reluctantly parted.  
  
"I have to pack, I'll only take a moment."  
  
"Do so, but do not return here. I need to say farewell to your brothers." Alexandra felt a tear threaten to escape onto her cheek.  
  
"Of course. I only wish I could." she bit her lip, and Nicolaus put a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"I am not making you do anything."  
  
"Of course not, I know. But I won't change my mind."  
  
"Fine. Give your bag to Mary, and have her leave it by the back door. I'll pick it up on my way out. The Prince arranged for me to take a carriage, it will be ready in a moment or so. Try to sneak in while it's in the yard." Alexandra started for the door.  
  
"I'm sorry to tell you to do all this."  
  
"You said it yourself, I chose my path. I couldn't organize an escape out of here, I'm glad you can." Alexandra gave him an understanding smile, and left for her room. On her way back, Mary intercepted her.  
  
"Oh, miss, I'm glad I found you. We've just had word that the Queen is coming!" she whispered urgently. Alexandra's eyes opened wide in shock.  
  
"We haven't a moment to lose, come, Mary," she said, pulling the girl into her room.  
  
"Your Highness?" Mary watched in amusement as Alexandra dragged a small travel bag out of her wardrobe closet. She smiled knowingly as she began to help Alexandra pack her more sensible things. A knock on the door startled them both, and Mary ran to the door.  
  
"Yes, yes, she's up. I'll have her ready in a moment," she said, shooing away whoever was at the door.  
  
"Who was that?" Alexandra asked, her voice rising in fear.  
  
"Another servant, sent to wake you. Apparently, your mother has risen and is in the same frantic state as yourself," Mary chuckled. She sealed the bag. Alexandra gathered her wits again.  
  
"Thank you, Mary. Take it to the back door. Nic-the Professor will take care of the rest." Mary smiled, and held out a hand to Alexandra. The Princess took it in her own and gave it a squeeze.  
  
"Best of luck to you, miss," Mary whispered. Alexandra smiled, and gave the hand another squeeze.  
  
"Thank you, Mary."  
  
Nicolaus finished packing the rest of his things. The room remained just as bare as when he first saw it. Who knew then what waited in store for him? Two young boys and one beautiful lady.the lady of the hour. And hopefully the rest of his life, too, Nicolaus reminded himself as he started down the back steps. He nearly ran over Uncle Karl in his urgency.  
  
"Whoa, man!" Karl laughed, and steadied himself.  
  
"Oh, Karl. I'm sorry. I wished I could see you before I left."  
  
"You're leaving?" Karl asked, his brows rising.  
  
"Yes, yes. The Prince had it arranged last night. There was a servant waiting for me when I returned to my room." Karl nodded.  
  
"Yes, I expected as much. What about your.swan?" Karl asked, carefully. He didn't want to risk any nosy servants overhearing. Nicolaus smiled at the codename Karl used for Alexandra.  
  
"She will, of course, come with me. The other waterfowl here don't seem to bring her much pleasure." Karl nodded again, neither smiling nor scowling.  
  
"Take care of her then," he clapped Nicolaus heartily on the shoulder. Now it was Nicolaus who nodded.  
  
"I make my farewells to the boys, and then I leave." Karl continued up the stairs, fighting back tears. Alexandra was the only person in this house who seemed to appreciate him. My, he'd miss her. Nicolaus continued down the stairs, taking care not to trip in his excitement. He found the boys in their nursery, just as he thought he might.  
  
"Professor!" they cried, running towards him. 


	3. Chapter 3:The Escape

This is a little short.  
  
Ch.3  
  
Alexandra nearly shook with anticipation. Now that the Queen's arrival was expected at any moment, the palace had burst into activity. Her chances of escape had whittled down to one in a thousand. She kept her mind on Nicolaus, hoping the thought of him would keep her sane. With a steadying breath, she closed the door to her room one last time and entered the hall. She had gone a few steady steps before a valet approached her.  
  
"Beg your pardon, Your Highness, but the Prince requires your presence in the library." The library! Oh mercy, of all the places! Alexandra had hoped to slip down the back stairwell in the staff quarters and take the servant halls to the carriage yard. Alexandra said a silent prayer that the Prince had left the door closed.  
  
"Thank you. Tell him I'll be with him shortly. I must see to my mother." The valet nodded and rushed off to give his master the message. Alexandra was nearly upon the West Wing, when her mother's maidservant ran up with a message.  
  
"If you please, miss, your mother requests your presence in her chambers." Alexandra nodded diplomatically.  
  
"Tell my mother I must meet the Prince for an urgent meeting in the library, and then I'll be with her at once." The maid smiled in gratitude and rushed off to her mistress's bedchambers. Alexandra slowed as she approached the end of the hall with the library. With a sigh of relief she saw the first set of doors shut tight. Her step quickened as she moved towards the second set of doors. Slightly ajar, Alexandra noted and held her breath. Had he heard her footsteps? She heard a slight rustle of papers, and she peered through the door crack cautiously. The Prince had his back to her, and he was immersed in a book! Holding back a squeal of joy, she stepped past the door as quickly and quietly as possible. Alexandra thought she did not breathe again until she had closed the door to the staff hallway. 


	4. Chapter 4: Confessions and Confrontation...

Ch. 4  
  
Taking a steadying breath, Alexandra continued down the hall. So close. Just a few more twists and turns to her path and she'd be home free! With Nicolaus. The thought of her love quickened her pace. Alexandra glanced into the professor's room as she strode past. Bare, empty. Just as empty as the day he'd moved in. Anxious that he should have to wait for her in the carriage, Alexandra thundered down the stairs. She paused at a door, where she heard the sound of servants laughing and joking. Satisfied that no one was coming through to ask any questions, she continued more quietly.  
  
"When Mary said the hall was narrow, she didn't lie," Alexandra said to herself. Judging the halls and the doors of her path, she knew she hadn't yet left the West Wing. Still, the thought occurred to her that she could easily become lost. People would begin to search the palace for her. More than likely a servant would come upon her futilely walking the halls. They would take her back upstairs, dress her for the Queen, and that would be the end of it. She would marry Albert and disappoint Uncle Karl and Nicolaus. Oh, Lord, what would happen to Nicolaus? How long would he wait in the yard for her? Hours? No, only a short duration before he would get the message that she changed her mind. Alexandra sobbed aloud and quickened her pace again. She had to find him before time ran out!  
  
"Good-bye Professor! Good-bye!" the boys cried after the man. Making an excuse as to why he had to leave was unbearable. The boys didn't understand; they couldn't understand. For all they knew, their beloved tutor had abandoned them because he just didn't love them anymore. Nicolaus grasped his bag tighter. He strode through the halls, nodding at servants in acknowledgment. He entered the kitchen confidently and with a smooth motion picked up Alexandra's bag as he opened the door. Nicolaus stopped in his tracks at the sight that stood before him in the courtyard.  
  
"Good morning, Professor," Albert turned to greet him with a smile.  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"Only to wish you luck. Oh, yes, and I've arranged for you to take a very nice position with a University in Bonn." Nicolaus grasped the bags tightly, his knuckles white.  
  
"I do not wish to take your handouts."  
  
"Oh, no, lad, nothing of the sort. I just feel responsible for you, that's all. After all, it was I who asked you to leave without giving you anywhere to go. It's a very nice University. And the language is a cinch, you'll pick it up in no time." Nicolaus continued on to the carriage, ignoring Albert and his offers. He turned in time to see Alexandra step out into the light.  
  
"Stop," he said, and held out his hand. Nicolaus's fierce gaze remained focused on Albert.  
  
Alexandra felt her heart drop to her feet as the sight of Albert in the yard met her eyes. She ignored Nicolaus's request and took a step forward, watching the Prince carefully.  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
"I wanted to say farewell to the Professor."  
  
"You were in the library," she said with confusion. Albert clasped his hands behind him and rocked on his heels.  
  
"Yes, well I was. Then I decided you were taking much too long, and I would say goodbye to our friend, here." Alexandra swallowed. He knew. Oh, he had to know. Albert glanced at Nicolaus.  
  
"Could you call off your dog and maybe we could talk in private?"  
  
"Stop it. That's not funny, Albert. Unless you treat him with more respect-"  
  
"All right, all right. But can we talk?" Alexandra glanced at Nicolaus.  
  
"Yes, but quickly." Albert strode over to Alexandra and grasped her arms eagerly.  
  
"Now listen. I'm not going to out you two, and I can't make you marry me. Heaven knows no one else needs to be under Mother's thumb. But consider-even though I've set him up with a nice job with a University, which you're going to have to convince him to take by the way, he won't ever be able to give you what you want. What you need. You're accustomed to a way of living. People expect things from you." Alexandra pulled herself out of his drip and glared at him fiercely.  
  
"I'm tired of doing what they expect from me. What about what I expect from me? No thank you, Albert. I don't need any of the things I have now. All I want and all I need-is Nicolaus." She marched away proudly and took Nicolaus's hand into the carriage. Nicolaus gave a final glance over his shoulder before climbing into the carriage. Albert stood on the cobble, rocking back on his heels, and watched the carriage slowly pull away.  
  
"Well," he sighed. "I suppose I better tell Mother the wedding's off."  
  
  
  
The End  
  
Author's note: I like this a little better than how the movie had it. The movie had Alexandra go to Nicolaus the next morning and try and tell him she was going with him. They ended up arguing and Nicolaus left alone. It ended with Albert pulling her inside off a balcony where she watched Nicolaus's carriage pull away. I am a sucker for happily-ever-after, and was a bit upset that it didn't go as it should have. Pardon the parts where there might have been a period mid-sentence. Those were supposed to be pauses, with (. three periods), but for some reason Fan Fic didn't upload them like that. Thank you; please tell me what you think. 


End file.
